Sesshomaru's Birthday
by Pitpit
Summary: What will Sesshomaru do? His birthday is today, and no one remembers! Note: No Sesshomarus were hurt in the making of this fic.


**Okay, so I wrote this a couple of months ago, a few days before my birthday. I had just read a story on Fluffy Puppy's birthday, so I got a muse to write one myself.**

**Note: I did not come up with the song. It was from the fic I read it off of's. I cannot remember the name... but credit goes out to that person.**

**"Fluffy Puppy" and "InuMutt" are names that both belong to ME. Please don't steal.**

**Enoy, Rate, and Review!**

* * *

Somewhere in the Feudal Era of Japan, a single person was celebrating something very important to him. Everyone in the whole country could hear him, so the special team of InuYasha and his entourage went to the place where the person was celebrating. When they got there, all they could see was a gold-haired demon sitting on the ground shaking her head, sighing.

"What's up with you, Seiko-Chan?" asks Kagome, curious.

"Sesshomaru. He's a bit too… overly happy today." she says, looking at the group and standing up. "He's in the castle. Follow me… he's probably doing something unlike him." And so Seiko showed InuYasha and his group to said castle. "Enter at your own risk…"

When they entered, they saw that the whole place was decorated with fluffy things and purple. "What the hell?!" exclaimed InuYasha when he saw the place.

Just then, the designer of the rooms' decorations entered. "You like? I love them! And Seiko-Chan wouldn't help me put them up!"

She sighed. "Listen, Sesshomaru! Fluffy things and purple don't go together! I wasn't going to put those up if they are a) fluffy, or b) with purple! Why did you decorate this for, anyway?"

"MY BIRTHDAY! I HAVE TO LOOK FABULOUS!" Sesshomaru cried, running out of the room and up the stairs.

"Poor, deranged, Sesshomaru… His birthday?"

Kagome looked confused. "But… how could it be his birthday? I thought it was his anniversary of losing his arm?"

InuYasha shook his head. "Nah, Kagome, that's on the thirtieth." He looks at a calendar that has a playboy dog demon on the front. He quickly blushed and hid it underneath a painting of his father.

"InuYasha… what was that?" asked Seiko, curious.

"What was what?"

"That thing. That you hid underneath Lord Inu no Taisho's painting."

"What thing?"

"That thing! I don't know what it was!"

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Seiko. You should go help that brother of mine before he hurts himself…"

She sighed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right… SESSHOMARU! DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING STUPID!" She left the room, leaving Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha quite alone in a room full of paintings with dogs on them.

Miroku watched as Seiko's long golden haired flowed behind her when she left the room and watched as how all the folds of her long blue and silver kimono fit her curves perfectly. Sango hit him upside the head and he quickly looked away and turned his gaze towards the pictures on the walls.

A knock was heard from the door. Everyone looked between themselves, and finally InuYasha walked and opened the door, to reveal Inu no Taisho himself! "Well, hey there, Inu-Pup! How have you been?"

"D-dad…?"

"Now, where is my Fluffy Puppy? Did you know that tomorrow is his birthday? I almost forgot; I thought tomorrow was the day you chopped off his arm."

"No, that's on the thirtieth."

"Ah. That would do it." Inu no Taisho walks in the room with the paintings of him on the wall, and the others looked at him in awe. "What? Is there something on my fluff?" he turned around to look at his fluff to make sure nothing was on it.

Just then, Seiko walked back into the room. "Sesshomaru is in bed, sleeping. I guess he wanted to be fully refreshed for his birthday tomorrow! Lord Inu no Taisho! Glad you could come! Well, did you want to see where you are sleeping for tonight?"

InuYasha and his gang nodded their heads at a very intense pace. "Yes!"

u Next day, unfortunately. /u

"YAY!!! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!" Sesshomaru burst out of his room, only clothed in a purple loincloth, and opened every single door and said as loud as he could, "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, EVERYONE!"

Everyone, who came out with their pajamas on, got a sweat drop on their heads and Kagome blushed furiously, while Sango looked away. Seiko walked out of Sesshomaru's room, fully clothed, saying, "Damn it, Sesshomaru! Put your clothes back on! I think we all KNOW it's your birthday by now!" To her relief, the Lord of the Western Lands did as he was told and skipped back to his room to change, coming out five minutes later in his third movie outfit (me: I'm not going to explain it; you can probably find some pictures online somewhere).

Sometime later downstairs, Sesshomaru was fixing all of his birthday party decorations that had dropped or hung askew overnight. Seiko walked up to him and tapped him on his shoulder. "Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Sango, and I wanted to sing you our version of 'happy birthday' to you.'

"Really? You would do that… for me?" Sesshomaru got big round anime eyes.

"Yup! Okay, my turn first, here goes nothing…

_Happy birthday to you!_

_We ha-ate you!_

_You're a child molester!_

_And you're an asshole too_

Sesshomaru lost his anime eyes and it looked like tears were about to form in his eyes.

InuYasha, from a corner, piped up, "My turn!

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Father ha-__ates__ you!_

_He gave me the __Tetsaiga_

_And prefers me over you!_

Sesshomaru had silent tears running down his face.

Sango, who stood next to Seiko, spoke up. "And finally, my turn!

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_You look like a woman, and we HATE YO-OOOOU!!_

Sesshomaru burst into tears and ran to a corner to start crying. Inu no Taisho walked over to his son and crouched down next to him. "Bad day, Fluffy Puppy?" Sesshomaru, who was almost out of tears, burst into a waterfall of them hearing his father's comment, to which Inu no Taisho gulped at his mistake at. "I shouldn't have said that, Fluffy Puppy, but Inu-Papa is here! C'mon! Don't you wanna see daddy's tail?"

Seiko rushed over and whacked him across the head. "What?!"

Inu no Taisho sweat dropped. "Eheh… that came out wrong… Fluffy Puppy, get up and enjoy your birthday! I'll talk to you later about the 'm' and 'p' words!" Inu no Taisho then walked off to drink some punch that was brought out by a servant, and stuck his whole in there, slurping like the inuyoukai he is.

Seiko ran over to him and hit him again. "Inu no Taisho! Just because you are Sesshomaru's father doesn't mean I can't kick you out! Bad dog, bad! Drink out of a cup like a regular daiyoukai!"

"Y-yes, S-Seiko…"

Sesshomaru finally stands up and walks over to Seiko who gives him a hug and whispers in his ear: "I was only joking, Sesshomaru… but InuMutt and Sango weren't. But they are true: your father does favor him over you, and you DO sort of look like a girl. But you are a very pretty and strong girl." He glares at her, when she gives him a toothy grin, revealing fangs.

Some random demon walks in screaming at the top of his lungs: "BIRTHDAY PARTY! WOOT! I HAVE YOUR CAKE, LORD OF FLUFF!!" He was met by three distinct growls coming from three distinct inuyoukais. "I MEAN… ENJOY YOUR CAKE, SIR!!" And he ran off without another word.

Sesshomaru's eyes lit up when he opened the package containing his cake. A large, white, fluffy cake that smelled of sunflowers awaited him. Who could stop him, he wondered to himself. Nobody, that's who. So, without a fork or knife, Sesshomaru dug into his cake with one quick movement of his claws, grabbing a big portion of cake and stuffing it into his mouth. Suddenly, white foam starts to come out of his mouth!

"What… what's happening?!"

"He's having a seizure!"

"A _what?_"

"A SEIZURE!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS A SEIZURE?!"

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE TALKING, SAVE MY SON!"

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT FLEA-BITTEN PERSON!"

"YOU DO, INUYASHA!"

Through all the confusion, only one person wasn't yelling like an idiot. Seiko was getting more and more veins showing on her forehead. "Excuse me, but if you guys _don'__t_ mind, CAN SOMEBODY JUST SHUT UP AND SAVE MY MATE?!!"

Kagome thought for a moment, then cried, "I've got it!!" to which everyone stopped their annoying yelling to watch as Kagome dived into her yellow backpack and came out, panting, with a big white box that had a red plus on it. "Good thing Mom got this for me! Let me see… cataracts… no… claustrophobia… no… constipation… NO!! …Found it! Here, it says: _medicine disease attack: a sudden attack of an illness or of particular symptoms, especially of the kind experienced by people with epilepsy._ …Does Sesshomaru have epilepsy?" She asks, putting down her leaflet on diseases and looking at Inu no Taisho, who looked worried.

_"WHY WOULD MY SON HAVE EPILEPSY?!__"_

"Just a thought…"

Seiko, being the only one who is calm right now, sniffed the area around Sesshomaru. "Wait a minute… what kind of cake is this?" She looked around the room for answers.

"Chocolate. Why?" stated InuYasha, who had his arms crossed.

"…You _do_ know that Sesshomaru wanted vanilla, right?" Seiko asked calmly.

"Hey! Don't accuse me! Everyone loves chocolate! I was trying to be nice for once!"

"But Sesshomaru is _**allergic**_ to chocolate! Why do you _think_ he wanted vanilla?!"

Kagome got a look of knowing (about time, the stupid human) on her face. "That's it! He ate the chocolate cake, and he's allergic to it! That's why he had a seizure! Look, he's coming around already!"

Sure enough, Sesshomaru stirred on the ground and wiped the foam off of his mouth with the back of his hand. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking around at the other people. "That was chocolate… I'm allergic to chocolate!"

Everyone looked a little annoyed. "So we've heard."

"THIS IS THE WORST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Sesshomaru jumped to his feet and stomped out of the room.

Sango finally spoke. "Hey… do you know who's birthday today is, FOR REAL?"

"Who?"

"Nay-Chan's! She's the creator of this Birthday Special!"

"Really?!

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_You're finally sixteen now,_

_Happy Birthday to you!_"


End file.
